A Strange Day Trip
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Mystel and Mariah spend the day sightseeing, and they come across some very random things.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

A Strange Day Trip

**Summary**

Mystel and Mariah spend the day sightseeing, and they come across some very random things.

**.**

On such fine days like this, Mystel would be busy spending his time hanging out with his teammates. It was the perfect day for bonding; the sun was shining, the sky was clear and the humidity was very low. The birds were chirping, bees were buzzing and carrots were flying... wait... what? "Did you see that?" Mystel asked, turning to his lovely companion.

Mariah looked back at him, an expression of confusion on her face. "Flying carrot? That... was weird." Mariah and Mystel weren't best of friends, but since the Rei-Salima incident, Mariah had become very close with Mystel. Too close in fact, but that was a story for another time. "Almost as weird as the time Kevin sent a squirrel flying out the window..." she mumbled.

Mystel raised an eyebrow. "Kevin sent a squirrel flying out the window?" What on earth was wrong with the kid?

Mariah shrugged. "He's just troubled, that's all."

Mystel nodded, satisfied with the answer. Where on earth had that carrot come from? He observed his surroundings and spotted Johnny and Emily holding a basket of carrots. What the? He shook his head and decided not to question it. The odd couple had a strange fetish involving carrots. How they developed that he had no idea. Perhaps it had something to do with the bout of carrot fever Johnny's butler got? He shook his head. That didn't make any sense at all.

Mariah rolled her eyes. Some couples really had nothing better to do with their spare time. In some ways it was quite annoying; honestly, who spent their time annoying random bystanders in the middle of a public area throwing carrots? She answered her own question. Troubled people, deeply trouble people that is, she thought looking at Johnny and Emily again.

Johnny cackled to himself as one of the carrots hit a guy with blue hair. The blue haired guy turned around, glared and stomped on the carrot successfully breaking it into two. But that didn't stop Johnny – he just threw another carrot at the blue haired blader which oddly looked like Kai. Mariah shook her head and turned away, deeply disturbed by the carrot throwing episode. "Gosh, how annoying would that be?" Mariah commented.

"Very," Mystel added. How could Johnny be so immature? Sure, he wasn't the smartest guy around, but he had to have some maturity in him... right? Another carrot flew by. Perhaps not. He was about to say more when Ming Ming ran over, holding a white bunny rabbit in her arms. His blue eyes widened. Not Ming Ming. He'd rather take on an army of Johnnys' throwing carrots, than Ming Ming. "Oh God," he mumbled under his breath.

"Mystel! Mariah! Check out my rabbit!" Ming Ming shrieked. Mystel really didn't give a flying cat's piss and two piles of cow dung about Ming Ming's rabbit, but he couldn't escape. She would fine him and make him do dirty things such as rolling around in the mud. Mud was dirty. Dirt wasn't good for his perfect hair.

"What a beautiful rabbit!" Mariah cooed, patting the rabbit on the head. "What do you call him?" she asked, looking up at Ming Ming.

Ming Ming smiled, her pearly whites almost blinding Mystel. Honestly, how did she get her teeth so white and shiny? "I called him... Garland!" Mystel and Mariah were both very confused. A rabbit named Garland? Mystel wondered what Garland would think having a cute rabbit named after him. He didn't think the bad harmonica player would be too impressed.

"Mystel, it's so cute! Can you buy me one for Christmas?" Mariah asked, using the puppy-dog look on Mystel. Usually, Mystel was immune to such looks, but not this time. Mariah was a dangerous girl, and she knew how to fully utilize her looks to her full advantage. He wasn't really sure how Rei managed to escape unscathed.

"Er..." Currently he was broke. Brooklyn had stolen all his money to buy fifty gerbils. There was something incredibly wrong with the ginger haired nutter, but Mystel wasn't going to fight Brooklyn over the money. After all, Boris had promised to give him a fair amount of cash for Christmas. "Sure..." he replied cautiously. He seriously hoped Boris paid the money on time.

"Ooo and we can buy him pink clothing!" Mariah squealed excitedly at the thought of dressing up a white rabbit in pink clothing. Ming Ming smiled, joining in Mariah's excitement. A white rabbit dressed in pink sounded wonderful.

Mystel raised an eyebrow wondering how the day had gotten so weird. Sure, the day had started off strangely... but he was beginning to wonder if this was a dream or reality. But then he reminded himself that his friends were all pretty strange and weird things happened whenever they were around. "Of course." He really needed to stop taking those sanity pills. They seemed to be making things worse.

"Anyway, I have to go. Brooklyn and I are flying today with Enrique," Ming Ming remarked.

"What?" Mystel's mind was playing tricks on him... right? Who in the right state of mind would go flying in a blimp with Enrique as driver? Only crazy people did that... but then he realized Ming Ming and Brooklyn were both spastics anyway. Ming Ming left without saying goodbye and Mystel was left standing next to Mariah.

Mariah shook her head. "I hate that cow," she spat bitterly.

Oh, this was interesting. "You don't like her?" Mystel asked. "What about her rabbit?"

Mariah shuddered. "Ew god no! I can't like anything from Ming Ming!" She looked at Mystel like he had grown an arm out of his head. "But I still want you to buy me a rabbit," she said, giving him a big smile which Mystel found very hard to resist. "Come on, time to head back home now. Apparenetly Lee is going to belly dance..." she trailed off.

Mystel shuddered. This was going to be a nasty experience, but at least he had Mariah there to share it with.

.

Quite possibly the most randomest fic I've written in quite sometime, but then again, writing random stuff is what I excel at! So if you liked it, please leave a review. And if you didn't... well... I get the hint.


End file.
